


Detrital Ablutions

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [221]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Showers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With each passing moment under the spray, he feels another layer of pain and anger sloughing off, an onion losing the rotten outer peels to reveal the still-healthy core that will thrive if given a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detrital Ablutions

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 11 August 2016  
> Word Count: 354  
> Prompt: water  
> Summary: With each passing moment under the spray, he feels another layer of pain and anger sloughing off, an onion losing the rotten outer peels to reveal the still-healthy core that will thrive if given a chance.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x07 "Abattoir." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: First things first, this story got me to watch a full episode for the first time since _Damien_ got cancelled on 20 May 2016. Nearly three months later, I was finally vaguely comfortable enough to watch an entire episode. The thing is, I wasn't actually planning to watch the whole ep. I just needed to check one thing for this story, which was that Damien kicked out Simone and Amani before he did anything else after he got home. But I missed the world of this show's canon, and I got caught up again. It was worth it, too, even the tears at that scene between Ann and Damien. I think I'm finally ready to do a full series re-watch now.
> 
> And can I just say how much fun it was to be able to use the word "detrital" in the title? I can't help it. I'm a _huge_ word nerd, y'all. But really? I think this is one of my finer pieces in this series. It hit me really hard in ways that are hard to explain.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The first thing he does upon getting home is kick Amani and Simone out of the loft. The second thing he does is take a long, hot shower. The water is hot enough to be just this side of painful; the spray needling into his skin is more invigorating than one might think. And with the water come the tears. He's never been one to easily show emotions in front of others, but in privacy, he can let go of his control. The tears slipping down his cheeks mingle with the water, a proper ablution in more ways than one. With each passing moment under the spray, he feels another layer of pain and anger sloughing off, an onion losing the rotten outer peels to reveal the still-healthy core that will thrive if given a chance.

After several moments, and silent gratitude for the large water heater, Damien finally grabs for a washcloth and soap. He scrubs roughly, as if peeling away further layers into which the detritus of his life have seeped and caked like so much mud. His skin tingles, nerves dancing in reaction to his ministrations, and he begins to feel more alive than he has in a while now. Definitely since that debacle in Damascus with the old woman. Is it possible that he can _finally_ start to put that shit behind him?

One last long rinse under the showerhead, water sluicing down his body to remove the soap and last remaining traces of tears and grief, and then he's stepping out of the shower to towel off. Wrapping the cloth around his waist, Damien pads out toward the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. The sorry state of his refrigerator reminds him that he needs to do some shopping, but the water will do for now. Or he can just live on food deliveries for a few days. It's not like it really matters.

All that matters is that he start working to get his life back on track as soon as possible. Too much shit has distracted him from his work, and he needs that stability again.


End file.
